


It's Your Lucky Night

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I apologise, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert Nonsense, Shameless Smut, Tom Hardy - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, i really have no excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks at you like you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and touches you like it’s an honour just to be allowed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Lucky Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is so embarrassing. I haven't written a new fic in ages, and yet this is the first thing my brain came up with... bloody hell. I can only apologise. My thirst for Mr Hardy as reached new and dizzying lows. 
> 
> I don't really feel comfortable writing RPF stuff without turning the real person into a fictional version of themselves, so imagine that this version of Tom isn't famous and isn't married and is just... some guy. Yeah. That's makes it all okay. 
> 
> Come join me in this Hardigan trashcan, folks. There's plenty of room.

He spends the whole evening staring at you. This event was boring as hell, but it had been a good excuse to get all dressed up and even you couldn’t deny that you looked fantastic. You’re new little black dress showed off your figure just right, your heels were killer, and your hair and makeup were perfect. You would have been feeling pretty good about yourself anyway, even without those intense eyes on you all night, that unwavering stare of his that sends a shiver down your spine.

You can’t quite keep your eyes off him either, to be honest. He’s not your usual type at all, but that hardly matters. He’s so _gorgeous_ , with his dark, slicked back hair and full beard that slightly covers the most obscenely full lips you’ve ever seen. He isn’t particularly tall, but he’s _big_ – his finally tailored suit seems to just about be able to contain the obvious muscles underneath. But it’s that look in his eyes whenever you catch him staring that has you weak. That look that says he’s seconds away from just throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you to somewhere more private so he can make you scream... oh God, you were finding it hard to breath.

When he finally gets you alone you’re surprised by the gentleness of his touch, the sweetness of his quietly spoken words, and the softness of his full lips when he finally kisses you. His name is Tom, and you want him so badly it makes you ache.

You share a cab back to your place, Tom’s hand on your thigh for the entire journey. He makes no attempt to move his hand any higher or slip it under your dress. His hand merely rests there, sometimes squeezing a little bit, and it’s so much more arousing than such a simple touch has any right to be.

All gentleness is out of the window once you get into your flat. You’ve barely shut the front door behind you when Tom turns you around and pushes you up against the wall, his lips against yours again, pushing your coat off your shoulders and onto the floor. His bulk crowds you against the wall, making you feel so delightfully small, and his touch is so much more insistent now. His large hands cup your face, gently tugging on your hair to angle your head just right so his can deepen the kiss. His devastating mouth all but devours yours as his hands move down to your hips. He pulls you even closer, impossibly close, the erection tenting his trousers pushing right against your thigh and making you moan into his mouth. Suddenly, with a deep, savage growl, Tom slips his hands under your dress, grabs your arse and lifts you off your feet with such little effort you can’t help but giggle. He chuckles against your neck as you wrap your legs around his hips, holding on tight as you try your best to navigate him towards your bedroom.

Tom carries you like you don’t weigh a thing, laughing even harder as he tries not to bump into any furniture, until he finally sets you down on your bed. He makes quick work of removing your dress, his eyes dark and hooded with lust. He looks at you like you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and touches you like it’s an honour just to be allowed to. When you finally get his shirt off you can’t help the gasp that escapes. You’d already assumed his clothes were hiding an amazing body underneath, but that really was an understatement. He’s _huge_ , beautiful tattoos covering his pecs, his collarbones, his biceps... it makes your mouth water. You want to trace those designs with your fingertips, follow the outlines with the tip of your tongue, leave your own marks on the parts of his tanned skin that aren’t covered in ink.

You’re so turned on that you’ve already soaked right through your underwear, something which he notices with a downright filthy smirk. His beard tickles you as he kisses down your neck, nibbling your skin while he pushes down the cups of your bra to take one nipple into his mouth. You let out a shuddering moan as he suckles on the hard little nub, flicking his tongue over it as he rubs and pinches the other between his thumb and finger. His other hand reaches under you to unhook your bra after your back arches in pleasure, pulling it off you impatiently and throwing it over his shoulder before his mouth moves quickly to your other nipple.

Tom lavishes your tits with so much attention you feel like you could come just from this, so the hand slipping between your legs and towards your sex takes you by surprise. He groans deeply when he feels the heat coming off you, leaving bruising kisses down your body before nuzzling between your legs, pressing his mouth and nose against the wet patch on your knickers and inhaling with relish. You can’t help but buck against his face, begging Tom without words. You’ve never needed to come so badly in your life.

Luckily Tom takes the hint and pulls your damp knickers off, staring intently at your naked body before kissing up and down your thighs. The feel of his beard scratching against your inner thighs is so arousing you feel like you’ll lose your mind, and it’s only when you’re writhing against the bed, begging and pleading, that Tom finally takes pity on you and lowers his head down to where you _really_ want him.

The first feel of his tongue against your cunt has you crying out in pleasure, and in no time he has you trembling against the bed. He hooks your legs over his broad shoulders, lapping wetly at your sex and moaning at the taste of you. You tangle your fingers in his hair, scratching at his scalp and practically screaming as he sucks hard on your clit and pushes two thick fingers inside you. His fingers curl just right as he plunges them in and out of you, his little finger, slick with your wetness, teasing around your arsehole and his tongue flicking over your clit, as his free hand clings onto your thigh so hard you’re sure to have fingerprint shaped bruises there tomorrow. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly you come, but all too soon you’re crying out his name as you tug on his hair with both hands and rut against his face, arching right off the bed as your orgasm rocks through you and makes your whole body shake.

You’re so spent you barely register Tom sitting up, his mouth and beard glistening with your juices. He unzips his trousers, pulling a condom out of his pocket before removing the last of his clothing. But you’re definitely alert once you see him completely naked – that thick, uncut cock between strong, muscular thighs, so sexy that you sit up before he can open the condom wrapper and take his length in your mouth. You take as much of his as you can swallow, sucking hard and hollowing your cheeks as your draw back, and running your tongue over the slit to lick up his hot pre-come. Tom swears gruffly under his breath, his muscles taunt as he clearly tries not to thrust into your mouth, but you really wouldn’t mind if he did. The feel of his beautiful cock filling your mouth, the weight of him on your tongue, feels so good that you’d happily keep sucking him until he came down your throat. But Tom doesn’t want it to be all over that quickly, so he pushes you down onto your back and, after putting on the condom, spreads your legs wider and buries himself inside you, both of you groaning at the feel of each other.

You wrap your legs around his hips and he buries his face into the crook of your neck as he starts to move, his thrusts hard and deep and just the right amount of rough. He soon has you screaming in ecstasy, clawing at his back so hard you’re sure to leave pretty deep scratches, as he grunts against your neck and his gorgeous mouth leave marks of his own all over your skin. He’s whispering absolute filth into your ear – how sexy you are, how incredible you feel around his cock, how much he loves fucking you, how he’s wanted to fuck you senseless since the moment he saw you. But you’re completely beyond words, unable to say anything but his name in between desperate cries and moans.

Tom holds both your wrists up above your head with one hand, pinning you down while his other hand reaches between your bodies to rub your swollen clit in fast circles, ordering you to come for him as he thrusts into you harder and faster. You want to beg him for more, _more, please,_ but the words just won’t come. You’re writhing and bucking up against him, wantonly chasing the orgasm that’s so close, _so damn close_ you think you’ll go insane with want. You can tell Tom’s close too, holding back only to see you falling apart before him. When he tells you to open your eyes – you’re not sure when you even closed them – you’re met with that intense stare again, and that’s all it takes.

You’re suddenly coming harder than you thought possible, your second orgasm of the night absolutely mind-blowing. Tom’s hips stutter and he growls out your name as he comes with you, his hold on you almost painful as he fucks your through your climax, riding it out until you’re both completely spent.

Tom collapses on top of you, careful not to let his weight crush you, and gives you one more kiss, as soft and sweet as the first kiss that may as well have been a lifetime ago. He rolls onto his back and brings you with him, his strong arms wrapped around you and your head resting on his tattooed chest. You’re both too exhausted to speak, but it doesn’t matter. You know you’re going to be bruised and aching and covered in bites and beard burn tomorrow, but as you fall asleep in Tom’s arms you really couldn’t be happier.


End file.
